ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season Tournament 2020–21
July 2020 preview Accepted invitation to participate in the European International Cup in Holland. Yeovil Town shared a group with Carpi (Italy),' LASK Linz' (Austria) and''' VVV-Venlo''' (Netherlands). Group Stage: MD1 Carpi Post-match Interview "Welcome back huh! A professional performance to kick-start the engines after a long summer's rest. I suppose I should begin by talking about our new players! Ben Foster was a player that we couldn't ignore once we learned he was available. Yes, he's 37. But he still has an abundance of quality and I feel safer going into this campaign knowing we have a seasoned veteran between the sticks. That's not to slight F. Schram, who obviously had a fantastic season last year. But this is a different level, and we're aiming for the Premier League, like everyone else. So the plan is to get the most out of Foster for the duration of his 2-year contract, while Frederick plays in the cups and works hard on developing his attributes in time to succeed Foster. But the truth is that we needed a third GK as Schram leaves frequently for International duty. Ben becomes the clubs record signing at £1,300,000. While the players were on vacation, we were in contact with 2-players that we've had our eye on and got them to sign a contract with as their existing ones were expiring. Stuart Downing is a player of immense quality and history and someone that I am proud to have at the club. While he might not have the speed and stamina he once had, he retains his excellent distribution from the flank. He knows how to put in a cross, so hopefully, we can take advantage of that from setpieces and counter-attacks. He also rotates perfectly with Browne, who can come on and use his pace to run at tired defenders! The other player is Sekou Conde from Chateauroux. A strong, 27-year CB that can bring a level of composure and experience to our defence whenever we need it. For a free transfer, you could do a lot worse! Finally, we felt that we could strengthen our right flank. Olomola is a great player, but with Y. Arquin leaving, he didn't have any natural competition for the role. We found a terrific young French winger to come in and fulfil that role! Derick Osei Yaw. Arriving for £1,100,000 from Stade Brestois, Derick can play rightwing, striker and leftwing. So he's very versatile and I am sure will have an impact this season. At 21-years old, he has a lot of room to grow and I am excited that he has picked us as part of his development. Along with A. Bell, I'll integrate them into the team slowly over pre-season. The same applies to a couple of the kids. If they look ready, we'll give them a squad number and they'll have their chance. Which sums up the rest of our window. We're looking to loan out some of the prospects, sell some players who have expressed their desire to move to get more minutes and with an eye to signing a great player should they become available. But I wouldn't expect too many more incoming transfers." Group Stage: MD2 LASK Linz Post-match Interview "A much tougher game on the whole. We lacked chemistry but there were certainly glimpses of what's to come! Reuvers has been thriving lately and more than deserves the vacated number 8 shirt! Foster had a solid performance on his first game too. His distribution is something that we've been lacking, everything was pinpoint! We'll build on this ahead of the next game and hopefully, we'll see a much more complete performance." Group Stage: MD3 VVV-Venlo Post-match Interview "A very dominant performance. One that I am not sure how we didn't exactly score more! Great to see that our new wingers are off the mark with two fine goals each. We'll need plenty more of that this season! For the third match running, Reuvers has earned MOTM. His hard work over the summer is paying off. If he can continue this, we're going to be in for a special season. This is a great set of players. I don't think the Championship will be ready for us! But first, we have a small matter of winning this tournament to finish." Semi-Final Heracles Almelo Post-match Interview "We keep on marching! The plan for this match was to field what you might consider a second team. I wanted to see how they would perform as they're going to be getting a lot of minutes together this season. Which left the first team fully fit should we progress - which we did! I am incredibly excited by this squad. I can't really many weaknesses. Maybe we could do with stronger options in the striking department, but I have faith in Duffus and Seager to lead the line. Failing that, I am going to give Taylor Murphy a shot for half a season. He's a bright prospect straight out of the academy. If he can make the most of his chances, then he'll get minutes. Though I have made it clear to him that should he struggle, I will call back Isaac Lewis from his loan and send him out on loan in his place. Not as a threat. They're only teenagers. But competition is heating up now, so we need these players to step up. I am planning on starting Murphy in the final. So it's a huge opportunity for him." Final PEC Zwolle Post-match Interview "Well, as far as tournaments go, I don't think you'll ever see a cleaner streak! 5 games. 10 goals. 0 conceded. Everyone got a runout, we're playing good football and look full of confidence! What's important now is that we're ready for the first game of the season and lay down a marker for everyone in the league that we're here for business. That's our entire focus right now. On a few of our young players, in some sort of power move, PEC Zwolle made a loan offer for C. Hawkins before the game. He wasn't even up for a loan. But we're talking about it and we might let him join them as he'll be struggling for minutes this season. As for Murphy, I knew he would get his goal. And what a goal it was at that! Nice half volley on the end of D. Osei Yaw's cross. Let's hope he can replicate this in the cups! We're still trying to find clubs for a few of them, but otherwise, don't expect much movement." Transfer Window Transfers In * Yeovil Town confirm the signing of 35-year old English LM Stuart Downing from Middlesbrough (England) on a pre-contract, with Stuart signing a 2-year contract. * Yeovil Town confirm the signing of 27-year old Guinean CB Sekou Conde from Chateauroux '(''France) on a pre-contract, with Sekou signing a 3-year contract. * Yeovil Town confirm the signing of 37-year old English GK Ben Foster from 'Watford '(England). Watford will receive £1,300,000, with Ben signing a 2-year contract. * Yeovil Town confirm the signing of 21-year old French RW Derick Osei Yaw from 'Stade Brestois '(France). Stade Brestois will receive £1,100,000, with Derick signing a 4-year contract. '''Transfers Out * Yeovil Town confirm the loan transfer of Sam Hall to Lincoln City. He will return in June 2021. * Yeovil Town confirm the sale of 22-year old English CM M. Worthington to Paris FC '(''France). Yeovil Town will receive £275,000. * Yeovil Town confirm the loan transfer of Isaac Lewis to '''Internacional. He will return in June 2021. * Yeovil Town confirm the loan transfer of Declan Kelly to San Lorenzo. He will return in June 2021. * Yeovil Town confirm the loan transfer of Callum Hawkins to PEC Zwolle. He will return in June 2021. * Yeovil Town confirm the loan transfer of Peter Morris to Dalkurd FF. He will return in June 2021. Contract News * B. Mugabi extended his contract until 2023 * J. Gray extended his contract until 2023 * R. Browne extended his contract until 2023 * Yeovil Town confirm the arrival of A. Bell after agreeing to move to the club in January 2020 * Yeovil Town confirm the exit of Y. Arquin. He departed after signing a pre-contract with another club. * Yeovil Town confirm the exit of S. Foley. He retired at the end of the 2019-20 season. YeoLaTengo Monthly Review A sparkingly tournament to set the tone for the season ahead! There's a real buzz around the place at the moment and it's certainly showing on and off the pitch. Sascha Krause is in a good mood, he knows what he wants from his team and he's getting it. The players all look like they buy into his philosophy and this pre-season tournament proves that. 0 conceded with 10 scored! I don't think any player had a bad game. Everyone was playing on a similar wavelength and the football just flowed. Marwin Reuvers, in particular, had a brilliant tournament, picking up the Player of the Tournament award for his efforts. Perhaps being back in Holland gave him that extra edge! Our new players all looked like they've been here for years. Bell picked up 1 assist (in his first game) meaning he already equalled the assist output of our two left-backs over last season! Downing made some great plays and got a goal. Osei Yaw looks like a real star in the making. 1 goal and 1 assist, which could have easily have been more, gives fans plenty to be excited about. Watching him and Olomola battle it out on the right wing this season is going to be a treat! Finally, Forster was rock solid in the net. He made plenty of key saves, distributed well and just looked unbeatable. F. Schram has the perfect player to study under to get him ready for, what we hope, the highest division. Expected First XI for the season: GK: B. Foster RB: T. James CB: O. Sowunmi CB: M. Degerlund LB: A. Bell DM: O. Fane CM: S. D'Almeida CM: M. Reuvers LW: S. Downing ST: C. Duffus RW: O. Olomola